


Meme Plantation

by WhiteBAG



Category: Beyond Dimensions
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, Origin Story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 22:56:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16880817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteBAG/pseuds/WhiteBAG
Summary: Chester and Drew meet for the first time. (Written for a friend, using her OCs.)





	Meme Plantation

It was some kind of party, the kind everyone somehow ends up on even when they're the biggest social outcasts possible. You know, sometimes people who you consider your friends - even though they're not really your friends - get you dragged to the places you wouldn't normally go by yourself. It's only then when you actually realize, hey, this guy who I thought was cool? He just drank a dozen of beers and broke the coffee table, what am I DOING here? So then you try to leave but your so-called "friends" insist you should stay. So you stay because you start feeling gulity about being a bad friend or whatever. And you just support the wall.

Chester Harris sighed. He just wanted to go to bed already. This loud music was starting to get pretty annoying.

On the other side of the room, someone was actually having fun. Drew Davison talked with his classmates about stuff you would normally talk about at the party like that (they were discussing memes and how they affect the modern society). Then Drew stopped, looked around and decided to that it's time to socialize more and meet someone new. He made sure to go around the broken table and talk to someone who was at least a little bit conscious.

Then he saw a guy who seemed like he was trying to pass through the wall. Drew smiled and came closer.

"Cool hair!" he said, trying to be heard over the loud music. "Are they naturally white?"

"Yeah" Chester answered shyly. Drew didn't hear him but still manage to figure out his answer.

"Oh, man, really? That's so cool! My name's Drew, what's yours?"

"Chester."

"Chess?"

"Chester!"

"How do you like the party?"

Chester shrugged. He was a little bit overwhelmed. He hoped he wouldn't have to interact with anyone new tonight.

"My goal is to become a famous actor one day. What's your major?" Drew continued.

"I study biology."

"Oh that's cool! Does it mean you know stuff about... plants?"

"Yeah..." it was getting harder and harder to hear what he has to say, as he was getting quieter. Or maybe it was the music that was getting louder.

"Ok, listen, Chess. I really hoped I could talk with someone new today and so it happens that you're the only person here who's not..." Drew looked around the room. "...drunk as a skunk. So how about we leave the party for a little while?"

As he proceeded to make a leaving some girl yelled after him, asking where's he going.

"Chillax, me and my new friend Chess here, are going to get some fresh air. You can manage to have fun without us for a little while, right?"

* * *

 

"Thank you!" gasped Chester after Drew closed the door behind them. "It was getting hard to breathe there, I thought I'm gonna be stuck there for the eternity!"

"Yeah, this is nice..." Drew inhaled fresh air. It was a cool night. "How come you got yourself into the company like that?"

"I don't even know, I'm just glad I was able leave at all, I am NOT going back there."

"Same here."

"I thought you enjoyed the party. Won't they be mad at you for bailing?"

"Meh. I've seen better parties. And don't worry, they've already forgotten we've been there. Besides this... this is better." he looked at the starry sky. "Makes you wonder if we're really the only intelligent life forms in the universe, doesn't it?"

"Yeah..."

They both just looked at the stars for a little while. Then they started to walk forward.

"Seriously though, I owe you big time." said Chester.

"That was nothing, really. ...on the other hand, you did say you know stuff about plants, didn't you?"

"I did."

"I was given a small flower in a pot but I have no idea how to make the little guy grow. Some tips would be nice."

"I would be happy to help."


End file.
